The purpose of this proposal is to facilitate the development of the 1986 Gordon Research Conference, entitled "Nuclear Proteins, Chromatin Structures and Gene Regulation". The "Chromatin" Conference has met continuously every other year since its inception in 1972. It is the principal meeting ground for many of the established and many of the emerging scientists in the field of eukaryotic chromosome structure and function. This conference and the field of the eukaryotic chromosome are international in scope and leading scientists form around the world are expected to attend.